


The Last Unicorn

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I also don't usually write poetry, I don't usually write sad things because I can't take it, I killed Oikawa, I made myself sad, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, Inspired by Passenger's "the last unicorn", Is this even poetry I don't know, M/M, i don't know what came over me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And we'll sit on our single beds<br/>Nothing on our hearts and tears on our threads<br/>For we know the last unicorn is dead"<br/>- The Last Unicorn by Passenger</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> "We are both lost  
> And we won't be found"  
> What have I done  
> Why do I hurt myself like this  
> Help

The beeping of the monitor rings heavy in his ears

After a couple hours it’s the only thing he hears

And though he moves in closer, the warmth, it slowly fades

He’s slipping through his fingers

Until nothing remains

 

He begs him not to go

Voice cracked, just like his soul

Screams that he’s broken, helpless

He can’t do this alone

 

_Don’t leave me, don’t leave me,_

_Don’t go away_

_I’m nothing without you, I need you,_

_Please stay_

 

His mind is full of questions

of loneliness, of doubt

His brain afraid of all the things

He's never said aloud

 

Of how he's never told him

How much he needs him there

And of how much he loves him

He sees him everywhere

 

And he can’t bear to see him

So broken and so small

His life’s lost all its meaning

Divided now they fall

 

But there’s nothing, there’s nothing

It’s over, he’s lost

They tell him they’re sorry

_Forgive me, Tooru-_

at what cost?

 

It crashes, it burns, it tears him apart

Eyes blurry, chest aching, these knives in his heart

 

He drinks, and he screams, like it will free him of his pain

Yet he knows, he knows he will never be the same

 

He lets it out, the fear, the rage

The bitterness inside

He doesn’t care whose heart he scars

He’s got nowhere to hide

 

The faces, they mean nothing

There’s no love in these eyes

He does it to feel something

It feeds his heart’s demise

 

Those nameless men and women,

Take him, no questions asked

And when he leaves without a word

Time for remorse has passed

 

He knows he’ll never love

like he loved him again

He knows his heart is empty

It's too late to pretend

 

He reaches out, still searching

Finds darkness in his hands

Because he’s gone forever

And no one understands

 

It’s only when he shuts the door

Sits on his cold, hard bed

That tears fall fast and heavy -

His unicorn is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm sorry.  
>  I will write tons of fluff to make up for this.  
> I was actually going over new ideas for happy Iwaoi fics but then that song happened and I just... I bled pain onto my keyboard. (Also what is structure? DOES ANYONE ACTUALLY KNOW)  
> Maybe one day I will make this a fiction, an ACTUAL ficiton with actual sentences and plot and pain and sadness and tears. Maybe. If I can stop crying long enough to write such a thing.  
> I don't really want to. I don't want to hurt Iwa-chan any more than I already have.


End file.
